


Briciole

by Epo



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epo/pseuds/Epo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi sono innamorato di Kurt con lentezza, scoprendolo lentamente, a ogni morso. Cercando dentro di me un po' più di coraggio e romanticismo e intimità.<br/>Kurt, invece, era già innamorato di me, ma ha dovuto imparare a lasciarsi assaporare, a smettere di temere il nostro essere in due invece che uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briciole

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Crumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772066) by [kookaburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito)



**Parte I.**

Non volevo ascoltarlo. Il traffico dell'ora di punta era congestionante e furioso, la sciarpa stretta intorno al collo mi soffocava. Mi chiesi che ci facessimo nell'auto, quando avremmo potuto vederci direttamente in qualche Starbuck's vicino al suo ufficio.

“Hai capito che ti sto dicendo, Blaine?”

No, non avevo capito. Non volevo capire. Continuai a fissare ostinatamente davanti a me, i frammenti di strada tra le file dell'ingorgo. Eravamo fermi da non sapevo nemmeno più quanto. La luce del sole oltre il vetro mi feriva gli occhi.

“Blaine.”

C'era una vecchietta, nella folla sul ciglio della strada, carica di borse della spesa. La osservai avanzare di un passo, esitante, attenta allo scorrere lento delle auto, poi indietreggiare e tornare al sicuro sul marciapiede.

“Ti prego, Blaine... Non rendiamola più difficile di quanto già non sia.”

Cosa stava dicendo? Non lo sapevo. Non volevo ascoltarlo. Mi sentivo senza respiro, mi sembrava di essere in gabbia.

“Porca puttana, non puoi andare più in fretta?” sbottai.

Se possibile, il sospiro che lo udii esalare mi irritò ancora di più. L'avrei strozzato, senza rimorsi. “Siamo imbottigliati, Blaine, non sta avanzando nessuno,” spiegò con tono lento e paziente, come se stesse parlando con un bambino.

 _Blaine. Blaine. Blaine_. Sapevo il mio nome, grazie tante. Che bisogno c'era di ripeterlo continuamente, come se avesse accanto un ragazzino indisciplinato da rimproverare?

Mi massaggiai per un attimo le tempie, con infinita frustrazione, e a quel punto decisi di non poterne più. Ne avevo francamente abbastanza, e quell'abitacolo era troppo piccolo per due persone.

Mi tolsi la cintura e levai la sicura dalla portiera. Mi curai di voltarmi solo quando ero già pronto a mettere piede giù dall'auto, proprio in mezzo alla strada. Con quel traffico era difficile che qualcuno mi investisse. E comunque, valutai che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio piuttosto che rimanermene lì.

“Io vado,” annunciai.

Simon mi stava osservando a occhi sbarrati. La bocca dischiusa lo faceva assomigliare a un pesce morto.

“Blai-”

Richiusi la portiera con forza, godendomi il netto schiocco dell'impatto. Il flusso di pedoni mi inghiottì immediatamente nel suo anonimato.

*

C'è qualcosa di disonesto nell'essere lasciati quando ancora si sta cercando di stabilire se valga o meno la pena combattere per mantenere in vita una relazione. È come essere colti di sorpresa nell'atto di una intima riflessione o come ritrovarsi di fronte all'esigente domanda della maestra quando ancora si stanno facendo i primi conti a mente.

Come aveva potuto, Simon, precedermi e prendermi così alla sprovvista?

Simon mi aveva lasciato e io non avevo avuto niente da ribattere e ancora non avevo stabilito _quanto_ e _se_ dovessi odiarlo. Non avevo saputo se chiedergli di riprovarci, dare una seconda possibilità alla nostra storia per tutte le cose belle che ci legavano, o ammettere che fosse meglio così e augurargli di essere felice anche senza di me.

Me ne era semplicemente stato lì. Ad assistere passivamente alla rottura del mio stesso rapporto. Me ne vergognavo: sentivo l'inettitudine che lui a lungo mi aveva rimproverato pesare in quei pochi istanti trascorsi dentro l'auto. Forse in realtà aveva solo voluto mettermi alla prova, testare la mia determinazione a restare insieme, e io che avevo fatto? Mi ero allontanato, come se la cosa non mi riguardasse. Chissà che pensava, Simon, della mia reazione: mi disprezzava? Mi compativa? Aveva già cambiato idea e mi stava cercando? Era sollevato perché gli avevo risparmiato un'estenuante e, con tutte le probabilità, imbarazzante scenata?

Forse nemmeno più gli interessava.

Come avevo fatto a non rendermi conto dei suoi pensieri, in quei giorni?

Ripensai all'ultima volta che avevamo fatto l'amore – il suo modo silenzioso di muoversi sopra di me, il suo sguardo nel buio della stanza, la presa troppo forte sui miei fianchi quando veniva. Mi lasciava sempre dei segni. Quell'ultima volta mi aveva preparato la colazione? Mi aveva baciato la spalla, dopo? Non lo ricordavo.

Ed ero arrabbiato con me stesso per essermi perso i dettagli e con Simon, per avermi anticipato: si era posto domande e dato risposte quando ancora io era immerso nei miei dubbi. E senza che io me ne rendessi conto. Ne vale la pena?, mi stavo chiedendo. E lui aveva già stabilito che no, non valeva la pena. Non era abbastanza. Probabilmente _io_ non ero abbastanza.

In ogni caso non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarmi in auto. Sapeva che non le sopporto. E non avrebbe dovuto lasciarmi con quelle stupide stupide stupide motivazioni.

Erano solo immani stronzate. Le solite cose che si dicono quando non si sa che dire. Ne ero convinto.

Dopo cinque anni, mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di più.

_Non vedi che non facciamo nemmeno più l'amore?_

_Mi dai per scontato._

_Non parliamo nemmeno più._

_Non sono sicuro che tu sia mai stato innamorato di me._

_Ho bisogno di spazio e tempo, da solo, per rendermi conto di chi sono._

A un certo punto avevo smesso di ascoltare, comunque. Odiavo quell'auto, il tono sommesso con cui Simon parlava nell'assordante confusione dei clacson, il pizzicare della sciarpa di lana che indossavo, suo regalo di Natale. L'odore della stoffa dei sedili mischiato a quello del sacchetto del take-away mi aveva fatto salire la nausea.

Stupide stupide stupide motivazioni.

*

“E ora sono qui, chiuso in un dannato caffè a pensare a come ho buttato nel cesso cinque anni della mia vita, capisci? E devo prendere le mie cose dall'appartamento.”

“Lascia stare, sent-”

“Diamine, devo trovare _un altro_ appartamento. Cazzo cazzo cazzo. Quando cazzo mi è saltato in mente di andare a vivere con quell'idiota? Quel cretino stronzo di merda.” Improvvisamente, sentivo che ero _molto_ arrabbiato.

“Blaine, tesoro, lascia stare le tue cose. Passa da casa giusto un attimo ora che lui è al lavoro e fai una borsa, infilaci qualcosa a caso e vieni qua. Poi ti assicuro che potremo insultarlo quanto vorrai.”

“Venire lì? Rachel, non mi sembra il caso... Ho tante di quelle cose da gestire che mi esplode la testa al solo pensiero.” Mi sembrava di avere le vertigini. “Cazzo, devo pure dirlo a mia mamma. E non oso immaginare che succederà quando _sua_ mamma lo scoprirà. Devo cambiare numero di telefono.”

Il viso della madre di Simon – la sua bocca stretta carica di rossetto, le ciglia sottili, gli occhi acquosi e sempre carichi di sospetto – comparve tra i miei pensieri. Potevo già vederla, seduta al tavolino di legno chiaro all'ingresso di casa, la cornetta sollevata e un fiume di parole pronto a rovesciarsi su di me e Simon. Fosse stato per lei, saremmo già stati sposati e avremmo adottato una quindicina di figli.

“Blaine, prima di tutto quel che riguarda sua mamma non è più affare tutto e questo è tutto di guadagnato, se mi permetti di dirtelo.”

“In effetti...”

“Secondariamente, oggi è giovedì. Direi che puoi rimandare qualsiasi cosa a lunedì e prenderti qualche giorno per te stesso. Cosa vuoi fare altrimenti, chiuderti in una camera d'albergo a piangere su te stesso?”

“Beh-”

“Blaine Anderson, se è vero che sono tua amica, sta' sicuro che non ti permetterò mai di fare una cosa del genere. Perciò vedi di obbedirmi e fare quello che ti ho detto. I tuoi amici ti aspettano qua.”

“Io...”

“Non accetterò un no.”

Immaginai il suo cipiglio. Sapevo non avrebbe lasciato perdere e forse era meglio così.

“Rachel?”

“Sì, caro?”

“Io-... Grazie, davvero.”

*

La maggior parte dei newyorkesi affittava una casa negli Hamptons tra l'inizio della primavera e il primi freddi dell'autunno. Rachel, invece, era tra i pochi che vi si recava anche durante l'inverno: forse perché non era realmente newyorkese, forse perché fremeva all'idea di aver occasione di tirar fuori dall'armadio i propri vecchi maglioni con le renne. Quel che era certo, era che l'aveva scelta come propria base per vivere le ultime settimane della sua vita da donna incinta preda dell'ansia e della schizofrenia d'umore – non che tutti ci fossimo aspettati sarebbe stata diversa.

Riempii una borsa con poche cose: vestiti, un piccolo beauty di stoffa grigia, alcuni manoscritti che doveva ancora leggere, il portatile per controllare la mail. Non voglio soffermarmi troppo su come fu entrare nell'appartamento che io e Simon avevamo condiviso a lungo. In realtà, ricordo sensazioni confuse, annebbiate: osservai la mia mano inserire la chiave nella serratura come se appartenesse a qualcun altro; riempii la mia sacca da viaggio in modo metodico e meccanico, senza curarmi di prendere altri oggetti. Era come se quelle mura non mi appartenessero più – e in realtà in effetti non mi erano mai appartenute... L'appartamento era di Simon, regalo dei suoi genitori per la laurea, io non ero stato che un ospite, una parentesi di presenza in quelle stanze. Non guardavo agli oggetti pensando a _noi_ , non percepivo la nostra quotidianità e vita insieme, solo una sensazione di malinconico distacco. Passavo lo sguardo su ciò che mi circondava senza realmente vederlo e senza riconoscere alcuna mia traccia: mi sentii infelice pensando a come riuscissi già a non considerare quel luogo _casa_.

Successivamente, mi chiesi se sarebbe stato diverso se Simon fosse arrivato in quel momento. La sua presenza mi avrebbe riportato alla mente cosa significava averlo amato e aver condiviso parte di me con lui? Avrei visto _no_ i nelle tazze sporche della colazione ancora nel lavello, nella federa sgualcita del divano, nella collezione di libri che acquistavamo nei mercatini?

Ma Simon non arrivò. E comunque, forse non sarebbe cambiato niente.

*

Innamorarsi di lui era stato facile, perché io amavo leggere, e lui era uno scrittore. Il nostro incontro era stato casuale e tenero, durante la presentazione di un libro noioso e sopravvalutato.

Si sedette accanto a me e iniziò a commentare tra sé e sé le assurdità che l'autore pomposamente pronunciava al microfono e che il pubblico sembrava ansioso di accogliere come oro colato. Io ridacchiavo piano, tenendo lo sguardo basso, quasi fosse un'inopportuna invadenza lasciargli comprendere che stavo origliando i suoi borbottii. Poi lui si chinò e mi chiese di andare a bere un caffè. Così, all'improvviso. Appoggiò la mano sul mio polso e notai che aveva le dita lunghe e le unghie mangiucchiate; mi piacque il modo in cui il bordo della camicia accarezzava le sue ossa sottili. I caffè in realtà furono tre – sì, di fila – e rimanemmo a parlare talmente tanto a lungo che quando ci salutammo mi chiesi se l'avrei mai rivisto. Forse l'avevo stordito di chiacchiere?

Dal canto mio, ero euforico, ossessionato dalla forma dei suoi occhi e dal modo in cui, quando non riusciva a spiegare qualcosa, si passava il palmo sul lato destro del collo. Ci salutammo lasciandoci i rispettivi numeri di telefono e tornai nella stanza in cui ero in affitto domandandomi se anche lui come me avesse percepito _qualcosa_. In quei mesi – dopo alcuni anni di turbolenti e insignificanti rapporti più o meno casuali – ero affamato dal desiderio che qualcuno mi amasse. E io, dopo una sera, ero già innamorato di lui. Forse dal momento in cui mi aveva detto che stava scrivendo il suo secondo romanzo. (Il primo ero stato un _flop_ , ma lui non era sembrato scoraggiato, e questo me l'aveva fatto piacere ancora di più).

Fu lui a chiamarmi e la volta successiva che ci vedemmo non bevemmo solo un caffè. Il silenzio mentre facevamo l'amore nel suo letto, al buio, mi parve carico di promesse.

*

La prima cosa di cui mi accorsi all'arrivo fu l'espressione ansiosa di Rachel, in piedi davanti alla soglia, tutta avvolta in un grosso maglione color panna. La seconda cosa di cui mi accorsi fu la persona alle sue spalle. La terza cosa di cui mi accorsi fu che l'espressione di Rachel e quell'inattesa presenza erano decisamente collegate.

E allora feci dietro-front.

Purtroppo il mio taxi era già ripartito.

*

Non sono molte le persone in grado di farmi perdere la pazienza (escludendo chiunque mi lasci nell'abitacolo di un'auto durante l'ora di punta del traffico di New York). Ma se proprio dovevo pensare a qualcuno – qualcuno la cui sola voce mi causava una fastidiosa orticaria e l'irrefrenabile impulso di fare a pugni – questo era senza dubbio Kurt Hummel.

Kurt era uno dei migliori amici di Rachel e, come se non bastasse, il fratellastro di suo marito Finn: il che significava che me lo ritrovavo tra i piedi piuttosto regolarmente.

All'inizio l'avevo trovato anche abbastanza simpatico. Omosessuale come me, amante dell'arte in tutte le sue forme, piuttosto ironico. (Va bene, sì. Attraente, pure. Ma col trascorrere del tempo e all'aumentare della sua insopportabilità avevo deciso di dimenticarmi di questo dettaglio). C'erano discreti elementi per, se non una solida amicizia, almeno un pacifico rapporto. E invece.

“Rachel,” salutai con tono teso.

Lei mi rivolse un sorrisino carico di scuse. Come se fosse sufficiente quello a perdonarla. Dietro di lei, Kurt se ne stava appoggiato contro la cornice della porta, del tutto inespressivo. Mi rivolse un cenno col capo, il maggior riconoscimento che potesse dare alla mia presenza, poi si raddrizzò, ci voltò la schiena e rientrò in casa.

“Come ti è saltato in mente?” sibilai.

Rachel si strinse nelle spalle. “Non sapevo che sarebbe venuto, ha sentito Finn, non me. È tornato un paio di giorni prima del previsto da Parigi e ha già scritto quel che doveva per il prossimo numero, così mi ha detto. Davvero, Blaine, non ne avevo idea. Per quanto in realtà non comprenda questa vostra... faida...”

“Non la definirei _faida_ , semplicemente non ci piacciamo granché.”

“Va bene, ma io non ne vedo il motivo.” Sbuffò, sfregandosi le mani sulla braccia per scaldarsi. Poi si passò il palmo sul pancione, la maglia tesa dalla sua rotondità. Capii che quello era il segnale che dovevo cedere.

“Va bene,” concessi. “Ma che mi lasci stare, non è davvero il momento...”

*

Non era davvero il momento. Proprio no. Tutto quello che desideravo, quella sera, era assopirmi di cioccolata calda e confidenze, sfogare pensieri, tristezza, malumori. Avevo deciso che solo l'indomani mi sarei concesso di pensare che significava _in concreto_ vivere senza Simon, ricominciare tutto dopo la quotidianità che insieme avevamo costruito.

Stare nella stessa casa di Kurt Hummel rappresentava per me cadere dalla padella alla brace. Immaginavo già le sue frecciate, l'ostico snobismo con cui mi si rivolgeva, le sue pose da uomo vissuto e di mondo – ben lontano dal mio modesto stipendio e dall'ancora più modesta carriera – che mi sarei dovuto sorbire per tutto il week-end. Probabilmente sapeva già della mia rottura con Simon e ne avrebbe approfittato per rincarare la dose. Se io non gli piacevo, proprio disprezzava Simon: in genere gli riservava un atteggiamento di marcata indifferenza, quasi Simon dovesse ringraziare anche solo per l'onore di essere nella sua stessa stanza o sedere alla sua stessa tavola, e che quello fosse il massimo dell'attenzione e confidenza che Kurt gli avrebbe riservato.

Era stato così fin dal loro primo incontro, a una cena a casa di Rachel. Il nostro primo incontro, invece, non era stato così terribile: ci eravamo conosciuti durante le vacanze di Natale, quando eravamo tornati tutti in Ohio – io e Rachel da New York, dove ci eravamo conosciuti a un provino per qualche ruolo secondario in un semi-sconosciuto musical di serie D, e lui da Londra, dove da qualche mese lavorava scrivendo per una famosa rivista di moda.

Ci eravamo conosciuti e, beh, _piaciuti_ credo. Parlavamo, scherzavamo. Qualche volta avevo pensato come sarebbe stato baciarlo. Non riuscivo bene a individuare quando tutto fosse cambiato – avevamo trascorso alcune festività e serate insieme, in compagnia. Poi, a un certo punto, il suo atteggiamento era mutato in modo repentino: eccola la freddezza, la rigidità con cui evitava anche solo di accostarsi troppo a me, le frecciate sul mio stile di vita.

Iniziò a irritarmi anche solo vederlo e ben presto fu ben chiaro a tutti che il fatto che fossimo entrambi gay, single e appassionati di musica non significava che saremmo andati d'accordo.

Un anno dopo stavo con Simon, e ormai non sopportavo nemmeno di vederlo.

*

Kurt dovette capire l'antifona, perché si tenne alla larga, almeno quella sera. A quanto pare aveva cenato presto, prima del mio arrivo, così potei restare in cucina con Rachel a ingozzarmi di dolciumi e auto-compiangermi senza dover subire il suo sguardo di sufficienza e disapprovazione. Finn sarebbe arrivato il giorno successivo.

“Credi ci sia qualcun altro?” Fu la prima domanda di Rachel, dopo che le ebbi spiegato ciò che, più o meno, era accaduto.

Deglutii. Non potevo dire di non averci pensato, almeno un attimo. Non prima che ci lasciassimo, non quando mi era sentito soffocare nell'abitacolo, ma dopo... Dopo che avevo sbattuto la portiera dell'auto e Simon mi aveva lasciato andare senza richiamarmi. Non avrei mai ammesso di aver atteso per ore col cellulare in mano, pronto a percepire la minima vibrazione anche nella confusione prima della metropolitana e poi del treno. Ma l'avevo fatto. E ci aveva pensato, sì. Non è così che succede? Un rapporto è nel dubbio, nella monotonia dei suoi ritmi, ci si dà per scontati e poi... si incontra qualcun altro e si desidera ricominciare. A volte mi ero chiesto cosa avrebbe significato, per me, incontrare qualcuno. Mi ero sorpreso a scrutare ragazzi e uomini sulla metro o nei negozi, chiedendomi se vi fosse tra di loro qualcuno per me. A volte sognavo episodi a occhi aperti: un ragazzo carino che mi porgeva la mia sciarpa caduta, scoprirsi a leggere lo stesso libro seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, scontrarsi all'uscita da un portone. Sognavo a occhi aperti e poi vagamente mi vergognavo di questi pensieri. Mi chiedevo se sarei mai stato capace di tradire.

Quel che è certo, è che nella confusione delle mie fantasie, non avevo mai una sola volta pensato che lo stesso potesse succedere a Simon. Forse è questo che significa realmente dare l'altra persona per scontato.

Me l'ero domandato _dopo_ , e me lo domandai di nuovo lì, con Rachel che mi scrutava, attenta e preoccupata.

Era andato indietro con la memoria a cercarne i segni, senza trovarne. Mi era chiesto se Simon fosse _quel tipo_ di persona e se io il tipo in grado di vivere un tradimento senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Mi era domandato, senza sapermi rispondere, se sapere che vi era qualcun altro mi avrebbe fatto sentire peggio, meglio, o non avrebbe fatto reale differenza.

“Non lo so,” riuscii solamente a dire. E, quando poco dopo Rachel mi chiese se sarei mai tornato con lui, nel caso fosse tornato sulle proprie decisioni, mormorai di nuovo: “Non lo so.”

**Parte II.**

Il giorno dopo non iniziò nei migliori dei modi. Mi svegliai poco dopo l'alba, alla luce che filtrava tra le persiane della finestra della mia camera. Bocca impastata e palpebre doloranti, cercai senza trovarlo un bicchiere d'acqua sul mio comodino. A casa, io e Simon tenevamo sempre una bottiglia piena accanto al letto.

Dopo pochi minuti trascorsi sdraiato sotto le coperte, mi costrinsi ad alzarmi: rimanere lì, inattivo, in sola compagnia dei miei pensieri non faceva che deprimermi.

E poi un invitante profumino che proveniva da oltre la porta chiusa della camera degli ospiti in cui avevo trascorso la notte mi richiamava. Mi stupii – era veramente presto. Chi diamine si era messo a cucinare a quell'ora? La gravidanza doveva aver dato alla testa a Rachel.

Mentre mi infilavo una pesante felpa e saltellando su una gamba per volta mi vestivo di comodi pantaloni della tuta, mi diressi verso la scala che conduceva al piano di sotto, dove vi erano la cucina e il salotto; il profumo si intensificò decisamente: era un aroma dolce e biscottato che mi fece venire l'acquolina in bocca, un sentore di dolci appena sfornati che si spandeva morbido, invitante.

Improvvisamente mi sentii meglio. Adoro i dolci. Sperai che si trattasse di qualcosa al cioccolato.

Mi stavo chiedendo come avrei potuto ringraziare Rachel per quella sorpresa quando superai l'ingresso della cucina e mi ritrovai di fronte a Kurt...

Kurt avvolto in un grembiule taglia cinquanta a fiori rosa, col bordo a fiocchetti rossi, stava rovistando il contenuto di un cassetto. Era scarmigliato, macchiato di farina e impasto crudo. Uno sbaffo di cioccolata gli rigava la guancia. Intorno a lui, vi era una distesa infinita di vassoi colmi di dolci: biscotti, muffin, tortine, torte, tortellette... C'era sufficiente roba da poter sfamare un reggimento.

“Ma che diavolo...?!”

Casa di Rachel era divenuta una pasticceria quella notte, senza che io me ne accorgessi?

Kurt si accorse all'improvviso del mio arrivo e si voltò del tutto verso di me – il suo viso arrossato dal calore del forno si fece dapprima sorpreso, quasi impaurito - come se fosse stato colto in un atto proibito e imbarazzante – poi si chiuse in un'espressione di evidente ostilità.

“Buongiorno,” salutò con tono secco.

“Ehm. Buongiorno.”

“Se hai bisogno della cucina te la posso liberare,” mormorò senza già più guardarmi. Osservai la linea tesa delle sue spalle mentre si affaccendava davanti al lavello, i dolci intorno a lui.

“No, no, io...” Indietreggiai di un passo, sentendomi a disagio. Avvertii la strana percezione di aver appena invaso un suo spazio personale. Di stare osservando qualcosa la cui vista non mi era stata consentita.

Mi servii una tazza di caffè e poi, mormorando qualche scusa, mi allontanai per tornare nella mia camera, deciso a mettermi almeno un po' al lavoro su quei manoscritti che mi attendevano nella borsa, lasciandolo immerso tra i suoi vassoi ricolmi e le pentole da lavare. Lui non si curò né di guardarmi né di prestarmi alcuna attenzione.

Quando più tardi quella mattina Rachel si svegliò e venne a chiamarmi, ebbi conferma che avevo avuto accesso a qualcosa che riguardava Kurt e Kurt soltanto. Rachel si accigliò alla notizia della sua maratona notturna culinaria. Rimase qualche istante in silenzio, riflettendo, poi mi spiegò: “Sì, beh... Non che sia insolito. Però... sarà successo qualcosa... Vedi, Kurt cucina in questo modo solo quando è particolarmente nervoso o turbato. Una volta, prima di un importante colloquio di lavoro, ha preparato duecento omelette.” Scrollò le spalle. “Immagino che se si tratta di qualcosa di importante lo scopriremo.”

Io ebbi solo qualche istante per chiedermi per quale motivo Kurt potesse essere nervoso o turbato prima che Rachel iniziasse a stordirmi di chiacchiere: a quanto pare, essere incinta significa avere una quantità infinita di dettagli da condividere.

*

Rividi Kurt a pranzo. Per quell'ora, era arrivato Finn e io avevo trascorso un po' di tempo con lui. Tra il lavoro, Finn e il pensiero di Simon, mi ero quasi dimenticato della scena vissuta quella mattina. Impossibile non ricordarsene quando scoprii che avremmo pranzato a zuccheri e cioccolata.

“Ma che-?” sbottai quando vidi la tavola coperta di tovagliolini colorati, piattini di carta con un decoro a stelline e infiniti vassoi di dolcetti. Sembrava il buffet di una festa di compleanno per bambini, più che un pranzo tra adulti.

Rachel mi investì di eccitazione. “Non vi sembra un'idea stupenda?” Certo, _ovvio_ che era una sua idea.

Finn ne fu abbastanza entusiasta, anche se aveva qualche perplessità: “Secondo me un panino di hamburger e muffin però non sarebbe una cattiva idea.”

Io, dopo il primo morso a una delle tortine al cioccolato elegantemente distribuite su un'alzata di vetro, decisi che avrei potuto vivere e morire mangiando quei dolci. Cambiai idea quando ricordai che “dolci di Kurt” avrebbe comportato anche, beh, “Kurt”.

Quest'ultimo ci osservava seduto al tavolo con noi, le labbra tese in un sorrisetto e l'espressione stanca. Il suo piatto rimase intonso e non lo vidi assaggiare alcunché.

Forse la verità era che era tutto un piano per avvelenarci?

Stavo osservando sospettoso un biscotto, quando Finn interruppe le mie elucubrazioni. “E quindi ora che farai, Blaine?”

“Uh?” Sollevai lo sguardo, sorpreso.

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Beh, sì, ora che sei... single. E senza casa.”

Abbassai il biscotto sul piatto. Improvvisamente avevo meno fame. “Io-” Deglutii, cercando di radunare qualche pensiero.

Che diamine avrei fatto?

Colsi con la coda dell'occhio lo sguardo di rimprovero che Rachel rivolse a Finn. Kurt invece mi stava fissando apertamente e la cosa mi metteva decisamente a disagio: non volevo discutere dei miei problemi davanti a lui. Anche se fino a quel momento aveva per fortuna avuto la decenza di non esibirsi nello spettacolo del proprio sarcasmo.

“Immagino che starò bene,” mi risolsi a rispondere.

“Ti ha messo le corna, eh amico?”

Anche lui con questa storia? Perché erano tutti fissati con questa cosa del tradimento?

“Non lo so, non importa,” risposi truce.

“Ma-”

“Finn,” intervenne Rachel con tono di avvertimento.

Lui la guardò per un attimo, poi si accigliò, frustrato. Sapevo che voleva solo comportarsi da amico.

“C'erano, sì, c'erano dei... problemi. Credo fosse inevitabile che ci lasciassimo, a un certo punto.” Era la prima volta che lo dicevo ad alta voce, mi resi conto. Non si era rivelato difficile come avevo creduto sarebbe stato.

“Ogni coppia ha i propri problemi, non significa che per questo si debba rinunciare.” Rachel poggiò una mano sulla mia. Era calda, morbida, confortevole.

“Lo so,” sospirai. “Ma non tutte le coppie decidono di non rinunciare.”

“Magari sei tu quello che ha tradito. Non mi stupirebbe.”

Quasi sobbalzai. In quei pochi minuti avevo sperato di potermi dimenticare della sua presenza e della sua capacità di irritarmi.

Mi voltai e lo fissai pieno di rabbia. “Che cazzo nei sai tu di quello che io faccio o non faccio, come ti permetti tu, piccolo stronzetto borioso, di-”

“Ok, ok, ok,” intervenne Finn sollevando le mani come a dividerci. “Fermi tutti.”

“Ha iniziato lui,” dissi stupidamente. Infatti Kurt mi rivolse un sorrisetto di completa sufficienza.

“Moderiamo i toni e facciamo finta che questa sia una discussione tra persone adulte, ok?” Nessuno di noi diede alcun cenno di assenso. Finn decise di soprassedere e tornò a parlarmi, acceso dalla curiosità. “Quindi? L'hai tradito o no?”

Lo fissai incredulo.

Quella per il tradimento doveva essere proprio una loro ossessione.

“Ma no, Finn! Che ti salta in mente? Non farei mai una cosa del genere.” Mi accorsi che ora Kurt mi guardava, attento. “Anche se non penso di am- voglio dire, anche se c'erano dei problemi, anche se avevo dei dubbi. Io... no, non l'avrei mai fatto.” Avevo trascorso cinque anni della mia vita insieme a Simon. Cinque. Chiusi un attimo gli occhi. Giusto un istante, il tempo di inspirare, riprendere fiato. Non avevo pianto ancora, non potevo lasciare che accadesse proprio in quel momento. Quando li riaprii, scoprii che Kurt aveva chinato il capo e, silenzioso, stava giocherellando col bordo increspato del tovagliolino di carta. La sua espressione era assorta. “Non lo farei mai,” ripetei, anche se non ve ne era bisogno.

Rachel si chinò per abbracciarmi mentre Finn mi riempiva di nuovo il piatto di dolcetti.

*

Una volta Kurt mi diede della _puttanella_.

Ebbene sì. Colui che mai pronuncia parolacce mi ha chiamato _puttanella_.

Successe durante una vacanza tutti insieme (io, lui, Rachel e Finn), credo l'ultimo tentativo di convivenza pacifica per anni, prima della mia rottura con Simon. Fu durante una discussione piuttosto accesa – l'argomento non lo ricordo nemmeno più. Forse il suo modo di vestire? Chi aveva finito il caffè? Il monopolio sul telecomando?

So solo che a un certo punto dissi qualcosa che stizzì particolarmente Kurt. E poi eccolo... paonazzo, fremente di rabbia, i pugni serrati. Era davvero raro che perdesse il controllo.

“Cosa vuoi capirne tu, stupida puttanella...” sbottò.

Credo che subito si accorse di aver esagerato, perché si portò una mano a coprirsi la bocca, gli occhi sbarrati, ammutolito dalle proprie stesse parole. Esattamente come ero ammutolito io e chiunque fosse intorno a noi.

Rachel cercò di mediare, la discussione improvvisamente cadde. Io mi rinchiusi in un silenzio offeso, sbigottito. Non replicai nemmeno al suo insulto.

Tra i miei pensieri quella parola però poi continuava a ripetersi. Ci pensavo e mi vergognavo, bruciavo d'umiliazione, come se l'insulto avesse messo a nudo non solo il modo reale in cui Kurt – e il mondo – guardava a me, ma anche il modo in cui io stesso mi consideravo.

Mi sentii ferito, ma dapprima, per qualche tempo, arrabbiato. Come si permetteva, pensavo, quel frigido palo rigido di insultarmi così? Era _mai_ stato con qualcuno, almeno?

Non ricordavo di averlo mai visto in compagnia di qualcuno o di avere avuto notizia di qualche sua cotta, storia, relazione, notte... _Qualsiasi cosa_. Era come se la vita sentimentale e sessuale di Kurt fosse avvolta da una totale aurea di mistero: mi era anzi difficile anche solo immaginare come potesse qualcuno avvicinarglisi in quel senso.

Avrebbe mai lasciato che qualcuno lo vedesse... in disordine? Nudo, libero di quei miliardi di strati di vestiti in cui si infilava? Sudato e stropicciato dopo il sesso? Debole, in difficoltà, in imbarazzo?

Ne dubitavo.

Kurt Hummel rappresentava, per me, l'antitesi in carne ossa all'idea di intimità e confidenza tra due persone. E sapevo che disprezzava il mio stile di vita, le storie facili e brevi - spesso solo il tempo di scambiarsi i nomi - che vivevo. Così come io ridevo della sua vita monacale.

Ma quel _puttanella_... il modo in cui gli uscì dalle labbra, un'inattesa volgarità particolarmente offensiva. Percepii squallore. Pochezza di valore.

Fu in quel periodo che, per la prima volta, sentii un'incredibile mancanza, la nostalgia per qualcosa che non avevo mai sperimentato, che non avevo e non sapevo nemmeno dove cercare. Impiegai qualche mese per riconoscerlo come bisogno di amore e di approvazione.

Fu poco tempo dopo che incontrai Simon.

*

Rimettere in discussione la mia vita dopo Simon significava non solo ristabilire il luogo in cui vivevo, non solo impacchettare i miei oggetti e decidere se la televisione fosse mia e il microonde suo, ma anche rivedere il modo in cui avevo immaginato sarebbe stata la mia vita.

In quegli anni avevo individuato delle priorità, avevo visualizzato me stesso nel futuro, in mezzo a una famiglia, accanto a un compagno responsabile. Avevo pensato a come il mio lavoro mi avrebbe permesso di stare accanto a dei figli.

Ora... tutto si era volatilizzato. Pochi minuti all'interno di una macchina e non riuscivo più nemmeno a concepire me stesso da lì a qualche anno.

Avevo temuto ed evitato la solitudine per tutta la mia vita – circondandomi di amici, di compagni di letto, creandomi una famiglia – e ora mi ci ritrovavo del tutto invischiato.

Era l'una e mezza di notte e Simon non aveva chiamato... questo era un messaggio più chiaro di qualsiasi parola.

Da circa due ore me ne stavo seduto sul divano della sala, con le luci tutte spente a parte una piccola abat-jour all'altro lato della stanza, a pensare a tutto quello che avevo perso. Sul tavolino davanti a me era posata una bottiglia piena di vodka e un bicchiere di vetro pesante, colmo. Non avevo bevuto, in realtà. Erano anni che avevo perso l'abitudine a qualcosa di più che una birra quando uscivo con qualche collega - Simon era astemio e l'odore e il sapore degli alcolici nei baci lo infastidiva.

Per la prima volta mi chiesi realmente se fosse con qualcun altro.

Il pensiero mi fece salire un po' di nausea. Avevo mangiato troppi dolci.

“Posso berlo io, quello?”

Era Kurt. Sollevai la testa di scatto, sorpreso. Era in piedi, nel vano della porta aperta. Al buio non riuscivo a cogliere bene la sua espressione.

Guardai dove indicava. “Uh? Sì, sì, certo.” Mi passai una mano tra i capelli. “Tutto tuo.”

Si avvicinò e mi accorsi che indossava il pigiama. Un paio di pantaloni morbidi e una semplice maglia a maniche lunghe. Non l'avevo mai visto con vestito di qualcosa di così _rilassato_.

Prese il bicchiere, lo riempì. Mi aspettavo che se ne andasse. Invece rimase in piedi per qualche istante a fissare davanti a sé, sorseggiando lentamente. Infine si sedette sul divano, accanto a me, senza chiedermene il permesso.

“Non hai parlato molto stasera,” mormorò senza guardarmi.

Cercai qualche traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce, senza trovarne. Pensai a che rispondere, a come farlo andare via. Sarebbe stato sufficiente dirgli di farsi i cazzi suoi. Ma ero troppo stanco. Il cellulare sul tavolino non si era illuminato una sola volta.

Scrutai il suo profilo e mi resi conto di temere la solitudine anche di quelle ore.

“Non avevo molto da dire.” Scrollai le spalle. “Ho lasciato campo libero a Rachel.”

Un sorriso gli incurvò gli angoli delle labbra. Mi chiesi se fosse la prima volta che era riservato a qualcosa detto da me.

“Non le dispiace mai quando il palco è tutto per lei.”

Si voltò e si accorse che lo stavo fissando. “Che ci fai in piedi da solo a quest'ora a...” Indicò la bottiglia. “ _Non_ bere?”

“Non riuscivo a dormire.”

Lui serrò le labbra e annuì lentamente, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma non sapesse come farlo. Esitò appena prima di parlare di nuovo. “Non è così terribile la vita da single, sai?”

Continuavo a guardarlo e mi odiai per questo. Le forme del suo corpo sembravano morbide sotto la stoffa leggera del pigiama, la pelle del suo viso delicata e arrossata alla luce soffusa della lampada lontana. Mi disprezzavo per i miei pensieri.

“E tu ne sei un massimo esperto, esatto?”

Mi pentii di averlo detto all'istante – ancora prima che la sua espressione si facesse sorpresa, imbarazzata, ferita. Non ero abituato a una sua vulnerabilità. Capii che si era rilassato, che non si era aspettato una mia battutina o uno scontro.

“Io non-”

“Scusami,” sbottai. Mi passai le mani sul viso, stropicciandomi la fronte e le guance con le dita. Almeno in quel modo avevo smesso di fissarlo. “Scusami.”

Non gli avevo mai chiesto scusa, né lui a me.

Forse per quello non replicò alcunché e non se ne andò. Rimanemmo in silenzio per lunghi minuti, io il volto nascosto dai palmi, a respirare sulla mia stessa pelle l'aroma dei dolci che lui aveva cucinato, e lui seduto, forse intento a sorseggiare la sua vodka. Forse. Non lo sapevo, non mi interessava. In quel momento, tutto mi sembrava a pezzi. Se avessi avuto il bicchiere in mano mi sarebbe sicuramente caduto – niente ero riuscito a trattenere nella mia vita. Né la mia abilità per il canto, né le aspettative di mio padre per un lavoro di prestigio, né Simon.

La mia vita era una merda e io ne ero sommerso.

Non mi accorsi che si era alzato in piedi. Per questo mi stupii quando spezzò il silenzio e, sollevando il volto, lo scoprii di fronte a me.

“Ti va di preparare un po' di muffin?” mi chiese.

*****

Non avevo avuto torto nel sospettare che Kurt mi avesse invitato a prendere parte a qualcosa di _suo_ , di personale. Sostai impacciato accanto al tavolo per lunghi minuti, mentre lo osservavo affaccendarsi nella cucina per preparare ingredienti e strumenti.

“Arancia e cioccolato?” chiese brevemente. Io annuii, senza dire niente, ma lui non mi guardò. Non era particolarmente interessato a un mio reale parere. Continuò a spostarsi tra la dispensa e la credenza, impilando ciotole ed estraendo sacchetti. Io lo fissavo e mi chiedevo cosa ci facessi lì.

“Forse...” tentai. “Sì, beh, è meglio che io...”

Odiavo il modo in cui riusciva a farmi sentire sempre impacciato. Anche in quel momento, eccomi lì, di fronte a lui, in imbarazzo, ignorato. Eppure era stato Kurt a invitarmi.

“Vado,” sbottai risoluto.

Solo a quel punto lui sollevò il capo, degnandomi di qualche stralcio della sua preziosa attenzione. La sua espressione era stupita; aggrottò le sopracciglia, sulla difensiva. “Come preferisci.”

“Non credo che- Voglio dire, è evidente che me l'hai chiesto per gentilezza, e che non volevi realmente-”

“Io non _chiedo per gentilezza_ ,” mi interruppe con tono secco. Pareva arrabbiato , e quella consapevolezza servì solo a irritarmi ulteriormente: che diritto aveva, lui, di lasciarmi intravedere uno spiraglio oltre i suoi atteggiamenti sempre freddi e distaccati e poi, di nuovo, nascondermelo senza darmi una ragione?  
Mi accorsi che mi tremavano le mani, che avevo sul fondo della gola una litania di strepiti e accuse. Che stavo per scoppiare, esagerando. Che il nervosismo che covavo da interi giorni – o forse persino settimane – stava per venire a galla. Sapevo anche che poi mi sarei sentito esausto e pieno di vergogna. Era sempre stato così, con me, fin da quando ero un ragazzino.

Dovevo calmarmi. Respirai a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi. Un respiro, l'aria che mi gonfiava il petto teso. Espiravo ed era come un crepitio nella mia rabbia. Due respiri, le spalle parevano più morbide. Tre respiri. Quattro respiri. Dovevo calmarmi, non ne valeva la pena.

Quando parlai, la mia voce suonò bassa e tirata anche alle mie stesse orecchie. “Va bene,” mormorai ancora senza risollevare le palpebre. “A me piacerebbe restare.” Lo dissi, ma non ero sicuro che fosse vero. Però sapevo che non volevo andarmene – non volevo restare solo, quella sera. “Se tu... se non ti dà fastidio, voglio dire.”

Ascoltai il silenzio per qualche lungo istante, prima di riaprire gli occhi. Kurt mi stava guardando.

“Non mi dà fastidio,” esalò infine. “E' solo che... scusa, non sono abituato a condividere questo con qualcuno e... non sono abituato ad averti intorno.”

“Se non vuoi io-”

“Ho pensato che ne avessi bisogno e... non so, mi è sembrata una buona idea.” Lo vidi muovere rapidamente una mano, appena girando un polso, e riconobbi quel gesto come familiare, come suo. “Almeno sul momento,” aggiunse più a bassa voce.

Era circondato da pentolini, ciotole in alluminio, sacchetti di farina e decorazioni colorate. Intravidi gli zuccherini azzurri che disegnavano piccoli cuori sul biscotto che avevo mangiato quel giorno. Forse fu ricordare la morbidezza di quei morsi, la tenerezza di quei colori, che mi addolcì. “Anche a me sembra una buona idea.”

Kurt annuì - sotto la luce calda della cucina, il suo viso pareva leggermente arrossato.  
“Mi devi spiegare come fare, però. Io sono una frana.”

Questa volta le sue labbra si tesero in un piccolo sorriso. “Non avevo dubbi...”

Mentre mi diceva come fare, cosa fare, mi dava ordini con fare imperioso e mi prendeva in giro per la mia incapacità, mi ritrovai a dimenticare ogni pensiero che prima mi tormentava. Mescolai un impasto osservando gocce di cioccolato scuro amalgamarsi con la sua morbidezza. Tagliai le arance in spicchi e regolari, lasciando che le mie mani si muovessero meccanicamente mentre ascoltavo Kurt canticchiare qualche vecchia canzone, qualche successo della nostra adolescenza.

Mentre mi univo a lui – a bassa voce, per non svegliare Rachel e Finn – scoprii che, dentro di me, non vi era più una sola briciola di nervosismo.

*

Trascorrere del tempo con Kurt si rivelò diverso da come avevo immaginato; quando non era rivolta verso di me e tinta di cattiveria, la sua ironia mi divertiva, era coinvolgente. Era attento ai dettagli in un modo che mi incantava – le sue dita lunghe si muovevano veloci, il grembiule assurdo che indossava all'improvviso sembrava perfetto su di lui.

Mi ritrovai a fissarlo più apertamente di quanto avrei dovuto e ad arrossire, imbarazzato, quando incontrai il suo sguardo.

“Mi piace cioccolato e arancia.” Dissi la prima cosa che mi venne in mente e mi affrettai ad afferrare uno dei muffin appena usciti dal forno. Quando percepii l'intenso bruciore sulle dita e dovetti mordermi le labbra per non lasciarmi sfuggire uno strillo che avrebbe sicuramente svegliato Finn e Rachel, scoprii che non era stata affatto una buona idea.

“Sei un disastro,” sospirò Kurt. Mentre io mi portavo le dita alla bocca, istintivamente, per cercare sollievo, lui mi si avvicinò e mi afferrò per il gomito. “Vieni, su, imbranato.”

Mi condusse fino al lavandino e poi mi avvolse una mano intorno al polso, costringendomi a esporre la scottatura al refrigerio dell'acqua corrente. Mi sentii subito meglio.

“Mmm,” mugugnò, fissando le falangi arrossate.

Io avevo cessato di guardarle: stavo osservando lui. Era più vicino a me di quanto non fosse mai stato. Mi stava toccando, mi resi conto, quando sfiorò la mia pelle con la punta dei propri polpastrelli. Non ero sicuro che mi avesse mai toccato prima.

“Ho visto che controlli spesso il cellulare,” esordì improvvisamente.

“Uh?” In quel momento mi sentivo confuso; non compresi immediatamente a che si riferisse.

“Intendo dire che, insomma, mi sembra che... aspetti una chiamata.” Sollevò il volto, i suoi occhi chiari. Era così vicino. Potevo vedere ogni sfumatura del suo viso.

“Io- beh-” Cercai di radunare le idee. E compresi a che si riferiva. “Ah. Sì. Il telefono. Non credevo fosse tanto evidente.”

Si strinse nelle spalle. “Io me ne sono accorto.”

“Forse dovrei smettere di farlo. Non credo che mi chiamerà.”

Chiuse il rubinetto, ma la mia mano rimase nella sua. Lui prese a fissarle, come sovrappensiero.

“Tu _vuoi_ che ti chiami?”

Come se io stesso non mi fossi posto questa domanda.

“Non lo so,” ammisi sincero. “E' tutto confuso. Mi manca, eppure non è insopportabile. C'erano cose che non andavano, ma... se stessimo rinunciando troppo presto? Non so cosa significhi chiudere una relazione, non so come funzioni, come capire se sia il momento di tagliare anche se è doloroso o se si è troppo pigri per provare a impegnarsi e migliorare le cose.”

Lui sembrò riflettere sulle mie parole. Poi annuì. “Sì, credo di poter capire che intendi.”

Pareva triste. Più triste di me, in quel momento – anche se era di Simon che parlavamo.

“Sei mai stato innamorato?” La domanda mi sfuggì dalle labbra, quasi senza che me ne accorgersi. Quando vidi la sorpresa nella sua espressione, l'irrigidimento nelle sue spalle, desiderai tornare indietro. Invece lui mi rispose. La sua voce era una mormorio basso. “Innamorato...” Ridacchiò fra sé, come inseguendo qualche suo pensiero. “Quando ero un ragazzino l'ho sognato tanto, l'amore, sai?”

“Principe azzurro su un cavallo bianco eccetera?”

Sorrise. “Qualcosa del genere... Aggiungici fare l'amore in un campo di fiori, andare al ballo mano per mano, vedere film romantici insieme, e così via. Invece tutto si è rivelato molto diverso. E... non so. Sì, una volta credo di essermi innamorato.”

“E che è successo?”

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, come perso dietro qualche proprio pensiero. “Quella persona si è rivelata diversa da quel che avevo pensato.” Sbuffò. “E non credo che sarebbe mai stata interessata a me, anche se gliene avessi dato la possibilità.”

 _Tutto qui?_ , pensai, ma per fortuna mi trattenni dal chiederglielo. Avevamo ventisette anni. Nel suo passato c'era solo un breve innamoramento concluso in una delusione?

“So a cosa stai pensando.” La sua voce interruppe i miei pensieri.

“A meno che tu non sia telepatico, no, non lo sai.” Ridacchiai, perché stava sorridendo. Pareva un po' meno triste.

Sospirò. “So che stai pensando perché lo pensano tutti, anche se nessuno dice mai niente di fronte a me. Anche Rachel ha smesso, da un bel po'.”

Allora glielo chiesi. “Non c'è nessuno? Non ti ho mai sentito nominare qualc- voglio dire, sembra che tu sia sempre single.” Un pensiero mi colse, improvviso. “A meno che... a meno che tu non abbia solo storie di una notte o cose del genere. O che ci sia un marito segregato nella tua cantina.”

Kurt sembrò accorgersi solo allora che mi stava ancora tenendo la mano. La rilasciò e si scostò un poco, appoggiandosi contro il bordo del ripiano della cucina.

“Se dovessi rivelarti chi c'è nascosto nella mia cantina dovrei ucciderti.” Sorrise, giocherellando con un nastrino del proprio grembiule. “Non che siano affari tuoi,” puntualizzò. “Ma non faccio cose di una notte. Non è proprio roba per me, quella.” Lo disse con evidente disapprovazione. Ripensai alla mia vita universitaria – quante notti vi erano state? E altrettante persone. Chissà che aveva pensato di me, allora, Kurt. _Puttanella._ Così mi aveva detto. Scacciai il pensiero: scoprii che mi serrava ancora il petto quel suo disprezzo.

“Sogni ancora il romanticismo?”

Annuì. “Sempre, sono inguaribile. Stadio terminale.” Poi scrollò il capo. “Peccato che vi sia poco spazio per il romanticismo nella mia vita. Sono sempre in giro e... incontrare qualcuno, quello giusto, si è rivelato più difficile di quanto pensassi.” Si allontanò dal ripiano e prese ad affaccendarsi intorno alle teglie ancora da infornare. Capii che voleva chiudere la discussione. “Però sono circondato da modelli affascinanti, cosa che non mi dispiace.”

La sua risata suonò forzata.

_C'è mai stato qualcuno?_

Avrei voluto chiederglielo, ma non lo feci.

“Hai un bel panorama, insomma,” aggiunsi, stando al gioco.

Mi avvicinai a lui per aiutarlo.

_Quante persone hai allontanato?_

Pensai che fosse bellissimo. E dolce. E sprezzante. E inavvicinabile.

E che avrei dovuto assolutamente smettere di avere quei pensieri.

*

Durante quel giorno fui più silenzioso che mai. Anche Kurt sembrava chiuso nei propri pensieri. Subito dopo pranzo annunciò che doveva lavorare e sparì nella propria camera.

Rachel e Finn parevano avere occhi solo per loro, quindi non ci prestarono particolare attenzione. Quando entravano in “modalità piccioncini” era difficile anche solo stare nella stessa stanza con loro.

Io uscii, feci una passeggiata verso la spiaggia. Il freddo era pungente e umido e sperai che mi avrebbe schiarito le idee.

Avevo pensato molto a Simon, quel giorno. C'era stata insalata per pranzo e io l'avevo condita con il limone: era un'abitudine che lui mi aveva trasmesso, e me ne ricordai al primo morso. L'acidità agrumata, la tenerezza liscia della verdura... mi parvero all'improvviso insopportabili, disgustose.

Quante cose mi avrebbero riportato alla mente lui? Quanto avevamo intrecciato le nostre abitudini, per cui anche solo girare il tubetto del dentifricio mi avrebbe riportato alla mente lui, la nostra vita insieme?

Il maglione che indossavo l'avevamo comprato insieme. Era morbido, e secondo Simon mi donava particolarmente. Una volta avevamo fatto l'amore mentre lo indossavo. Aveva detto che mi amava mentre premeva le dita contro la pelle delle mie cosce e afferrava a manciate la lana del maglione.

Avevo smesso di contare le ore trascorse da quando Simon mi aveva lasciato. Ancora non mi aveva chiamato; ormai avevo capito che non l'avrebbe più fatto. Nessun segno di vita nemmeno da sua madre o dalla mia o da alcuno dei nostri amici – ancora non aveva rivelato “la notizia”. Mi domandai se già ci fosse qualcun altro, magari tra le mura di casa nostra. ( _Sua_ , mi corressi mentalmente.)

Era difficile pensare a Simon. Non era più semplice pensare a Kurt, ma era meno doloroso: mi confondeva la tregua improvvisa nel nostro rapporto, mi confondeva l'attrazione che provavo nei suoi confronti.

Quando eravamo nella stessa stanza mi scoprivo a fissarlo più di quanto fosse opportuno e lecito. Continuavo a pormi domande su di lui, a chiedermi quanto poco lo conoscessi. Avrei voluto scoprire di più. Avrei voluto essergli più vicino. Avrei voluto baciarlo e scoprire come fosse il sesso con lui. Se mi avrebbe fatto dimenticare tutto. Se avrebbe dato un decisivo taglio al mio passato.

Se avrebbe fatto star male Simon, se l'avesse mai saputo.

Mentre fissavo il mare scuro sotto il sole grigio dell'inverno, mi chiesi quando la mia vita si sarebbe rimessa finalmente in sesto.

*

Quella sera, Rachel e Finn presero possesso del salotto e del divano. Volevano vedere alcuni film e sia io che Kurt comprendemmo al volo che avremmo dovuto lasciarli soli.

Non ricordo bene chi lo propose per primo. Se lo chiedessi a Kurt mi direbbe che era stata sicuramente una mia idea.

Finimmo in camera mia, sul mio letto. Con due tazze di cioccolata calda a vedere un film – una commedia romantica – sullo schermo del suo portatile.

Io non riuscivo a smettere di desiderarlo. Averlo accanto a me mi dava alla testa. I nostri fianchi erano vicinissimi, tanto che li sentivo bruciare come la cioccolata che bevevo a grandi sorsi, troppo veloce. Mi riempivo la bocca temendo quello che avrei potuto dire.

Era a pochi centimetri da me, eppure inavvicinabile.

_Non faccio cose di una notte._

Diamine, ero arrivato a chiedermi se facesse _almeno_ sesso.

Lo desideravo. Tanto che non sapevo nemmeno di che parlasse il film che stavamo vedendo.

Inspirai il suo profumo. Mi voltai appena per osservare le sue labbra sul bordo della tazza, le sue dita sottili, il suo pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva mentre lui deglutiva.

“Ma quindi lui è partito senza leggere il suo biglietto?” chiese.

Non capii affatto di che stesse parlando. “Eh?” domandai, stupidamente.

Lui si voltò. I nostri visi erano di nuovo vicinissimi, come la notte precedente. Ma ero consapevole di cosa lui avrebbe letto nella mia espressione. Non avrei nemmeno saputo come nasconderlo.

Si accigliò, parve turbato. “Blaine, non credo che-”

“No, no, senza dubbio. Hai ragione,” balbettai portando lo sguardo allo schermo.

Lo fissai per lunghi minuti, senza riuscire a focalizzare le immagini davanti a me. Kurt rimase in silenzioso. Percepivo netta la tensione tra di noi. Finché non si mosse, afferrando deciso la tazza tra le mie mani e poggiandola insieme alla sua sul comodino. Abbassò le schermo con un gesto brusco e nervoso. Ecco, avevo rovinato tutto – ora sarebbe tornato come prima. Continuavo a tenere lo sguardo dritto. Ora se ne sarebbe andato, rifiutandomi in ogni senso possibile.

E poi, invece.

Le sue mani erano sulle mie guance e prima ancora che io comprendessi che stava accadendo, lui sussurrò “Ok, ok,” sulle mie labbra e mi baciò.

La sua bocca era calda, sapeva di cioccolata. Era tremante e indecisa e mi colse di sorpresa. Non appena capii cosa stesse succedendo risposi con decisione, portai le mani sui suoi fianchi e inspirai a fondo, di nuovo, il suo profumo. Era era tutto intorno a me, su di me.

Infilai le dita sotto il bordo del suo maglione e accarezzai la pelle morbida sopra la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Lui rabbrividì.

“Sei bellissimo,” mormorai, spostando la mia bocca per baciargli il collo. Il pomo d'Adamo che prima avevo osservato.

“Ti voglio,” disse lui, con voce sottile e imbarazzata.

_Non faccio cose di una notte._

Mi tornò in mente, ed ero confuso, eccitato, nervoso, desideroso. Non sapevo che significasse. Pensai vagamente a Simon. Mi sentii in colpa, anche se non dovevo. Simon era stato l'unico per anni. Mi eccitava e al contempo stordiva baciare qualcun altro.

Quella notte, io e Kurt facemmo sesso per la prima volta. Sesso, non amore. Non ero innamorato di lui, non ancora. Lo desideravo, con un'intensità che mi spaventava, questo sì.

Fu impacciata e tentativa, come ogni prima volta tra due persone. Fu impacciata, ancor di più perché era la prima volta di Kurt. Lo scoprii nei suoi gesti inesperti, nei suoi “Scusa” imbarazzati quando per sbaglio mi graffiava o non sapeva come e dove toccarmi o muoversi. Baciai ogni suo balbettio di disagio.

Fu impacciato e intenso, come mai mi era successo. La dolcezza di Kurt era intossicante, il suo corpo stupendo. Non potrei mai dimenticare il modo in cui ci cercavamo sotto quelle coperte, come sembravamo non averne mai abbastanza.

Mi chiese di fare piano, e io fui attento. Ero felice. Non riuscivo a smettere di toccarlo, di scoprirlo.

Mi chiedevo confusamente come avrei potuto fare a meno di tutto quello. Forse lo chiesi anche a lui, nei mormorii senza senso che continuavo a sussurrare contro la sua pelle.

Dopo, mi addormentai subito. Scivolai nel sonno quasi senza accorgermene, spossato da quei giorni.

Quando mi risvegliai, Kurt non era più tra le mie braccia e sul mio cellulare c'era un messaggio di Simon.

**Parte III.**

Risvegliarsi in piena notte cercando immagini negli sfilacciamenti dei propri sogni. Dirsi _ti amo_ e domandarsi tra sé e sé _ti amo davvero?_. Contare i cerchi scuri nelle tazze di caffè lasciato a raffreddare durante infinite discussioni. Fare l'albero di Natale insieme, scambiarsi regali. Cucinare. Assaporare il ricordo di morsi soffici e dolci. Sentirsi in colpa. Urlarsi cattiverie. Abbracciarsi. Riprovare a fare l'amore. Tacere il sesso che si è fatto con qualcun altro. Pensarlo.

*

Non avevo creduto che sarebbe stato semplice tornare con Simon, eppure era la cosa più facile. Più facile che prendere di nuovo una decisione, che rincorrere un'incertezza rimasta tra le mie braccia troppo poco perché potesse essere più che una consolazione.

Era stato tanto facile - “Non volevo che ci lasciassimo, ti amo, Blaine, volevo solo... che tu non dessi per scontato me, il nostro rapporto”, così aveva detto Simon – quanto complicato: ritrovarsi in un appartamento che avevo già smesso di considerare come mio, in baci che avevo già iniziato a dimenticare, non aveva fatto che infiammare i miei dubbi.

“C'è qualcosa che non va?” chiedeva Simon. Mi guardava con occhi preoccupati – inconsapevoli eppure impauriti. Non riuscivo a sostenere il suo sguardo.

“No amore. Va tutto benissimo, ora,” rispondevo, baciandolo.

Osservavo lui, i nostri oggetti confusi nell'appartamento, e mi chiedevo come potesse esserci qualcosa dopo tutto quello: prima di Simon c'erano stati tanti ragazzi, uomini, incontri. Nomi ricordati, dimenticati, mai saputi.

E poi c'era stato Simon e il suo modo quieto e tenero di amarmi, le sue dita che scrivevano storie su carta e sulla mie pelle, mentre lui baciava un punto sulla mia clavicola che mi faceva rabbrividire e solo lui sembrava conoscere.

E ora...

C'erano i miei dubbi. I nostri _ti amo_. Occhi che si evitavano. Il fare l'amore troppo spesso al buio.

E c'era Kurt, ovviamente.

Kurt era il profumo di dolci che ricordavo ogni mattina al mio risveglio, l'abbraccio che cercavo istintivamente nel sonno.

“E' una stupida e dannata fantasia,” continuavo a ripetermi.

Ma quella continuava a tormentarmi, insidiandosi con lentezza ma tenacia nella mia vita.

Ero tornato a casa da quel weekend negli Hamptons scombussolato dagli eventi di un paio di giorni e da Simon – che mi voleva, che mi amava, quando avevo cessato di considerarlo possibile.

Kurt era divenuto una via di mezzo tra un tradimento da tacere e l'avventura di una notte svanita con il chiarore del giorno. Ci pensavo il meno possibile, temendo che Simon potesse leggere qualcosa nei miei occhi.

E invece, poi, immagini del suo corpo, l'emozione della sua dolcezza, si risvegliavano nei momenti più improvvisi.

Eccolo, nella morbidezza di un maglione nuovo. O nei colori di una vetrina piena di dolci. Nella scena d'amore di un film in bianco e nero.

 _Ti voglio_ , aveva detto quella notte.

E io non avevo ancora cessato di desiderarlo. Prima ogni tanto, confusamente.

Poi ogni minuto, ogni istante, in ogni gesto, in ogni briciola della mia vita.

*

Simon mi comunicò che era finita, stavolta definitivamente, perché ero troppo vigliacco per dirlo io stesso.

Fissai i suoi occhi umidi, i suoi pugni serrati, e provai vergogna e sollievo. Non finsi nemmeno di aver bisogno di spiegazioni o che non fosse colpa mia.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorai.

*

I grandi cambiamenti mi hanno sempre spaventato. Irrazionalmente, però, perché poi mi trovo ogni volta a scivolare in una nuova vita in modo frenetico, pieno.

Casa nuova. Amici perduti. Amici ritrovati. Dimenticare. Perdonare. Famiglia. Ognuna di queste cose si modellarono intorno a me con una grazia inaspettata – o io intorno a loro, forse.

C'erano giorni in cui ancora mi chiedevo se avessi sbagliato, se il mio non fosse stato che un rinunciare vigliacco e immaturo – come quelle coppie che di fronte ai problemi di una vita insieme si separano. Ma quei giorni divenivano sempre meno e sempre più relegati alla malinconia delle serate di stanchezza. Nelle altre, c'era il costante pensiero di un ricordo, e la speranza.

Tutto divenne più facile e chiaro, col trascorrere del tempo. Una settimana, due, Un mese. Continuavo a pensare a quella notte.

Non era abbastanza. Lo desideravo, prima. Ora desideravo provare ad amarlo.

Fu durante il secondo mese che inviai il primo mazzo di fiori a Kurt.

*

Era il quarto mazzo di fiori – delle peonie delicate e profumatissime – e quasi il terzo mese dalla mia rottura con Simon, quando finalmente lui rispose ai miei biglietti.

Consegnò al ragazzo che effettuava le consegne del fiorista una nota semplice, calligrafia lineare su cartoncino bianco.

_Quell'orrore che hai disegnato sul biglietto dovrebbe essere un cavallo bianco?_

_Comunque, non so che cosa tu stia facendo inviandomi tutti questi fiori e non credo di volerlo sapere. E sarei pazzo a dirti che sarò sabato da Rachel e Finn per la festa per il bambino. Sarei pazzo, perché non voglio assolutamente vederti. K._

*

“Ti ho odiato.”

Fu questa la prima cosa che Kurt mi disse quando rimanemmo soli, quel sabato. Io ancora non avevo smesso di fissarlo, fin da che me l'ero ritrovato di fronte al mio ingresso in casa. Quando Rachel si era lamentata che Finn avesse dimenticato di comprare il vino - “Non vuoi brindare alla nascita di tuo figlio?!” - avevo colto l'occasione all'istante, offrendomi per andarne a comprare. “Mi accompagna Kurt,” avevo dichiarato ad alta voce.

Ora mi stava proclamando il suo odio ed era esattamente ciò che mi ero aspettato avrebbe fatto.

“Lo so.”

“Bene. Perché ti ho odiato, molto.”

“Non sto più con Simon,” sbottai, stupidamente. Come se potesse essere sufficiente.

“Lo so,” mi imitò.

Stava camminando veloce, non riuscivo a vedere il suo volto. Sbuffai. “Puoi fermarti un secondo, per favore? Sto cercando di parlarti.” Lo afferrai per un gomito, costringendolo a girarsi: lui tenne il viso verso il basso e l'espressione chiusa.

“Kurt... io-”

“Non c'è niente da dire.”

Non aveva intenzione di rendere le cose facili. Tutto, con lui, era difficile.

“Sì, invece. E non te ne saresti dovuto andare, quella mattina.”

Finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Davvero?” chiese. “E cosa sarebbe cambiato, se fossi rimasto? E soprattutto, perché mai sarei dovuto rimanere?”

“Io-”

“Non ho mai detto che tu mi piaci, Anderson. Semmai il contrario.” Il suo tono era deciso, distaccato. E non gli credetti nemmeno un po' – non volevo credergli.

“Hai fatto l'amore con me.”

La sua espressione vacillò. “Non direi proprio che si sia trattato di qualcosa del genere.”

“Ho sbagliato, lo so.” Ammisi, ignorando ciò che aveva appena detto. “Ci ho messo un po' a capirlo, a _capirti_ , ma avevo bisogno di tempo... di... rimettere in sesto la mia vita. Era già dissestata e posso assicurarti che tu l'hai scombussolata un bel po'.”

Mi stavo esponendo, forse troppo, e continuavo a chiedermi quando e come mi avrebbe ferito, quanto stessi sbagliando. Forse avevo confuso tutti i suoi segnali.

Però...

Però non era ancora scappato via, mi stava ascoltando. E la prima volta che aveva fatto l'amore era stato con me.

“Abbiamo fatto l'amore,” mormorai di nuovo e sperai che non cogliesse il fatto che mi sentivo pronto a pregarlo di farlo ancora una volta. Che lo stavo pregando di dirmi che era così, che avevamo _realmente_ fatto l'amore.

“Non è abbastanza, Blaine.” Sospirò, il suo volto era arrossato. Almeno non l'aveva negato.

“Lo so, ma io... non riesco a smettere di pensarci.”

“Era questo che significavano, quei fiori, che vuoi rifarlo? Dopo così tanto tempo?”

“Avevo bisogno di sistemare le cose. E... non è che voglio rifarlo. Cioè, sì, lo voglio ovviamente,” quasi balbettavo. “Ma non voglio solo quello. Vorrei che ci provassimo. Tu e io,” specificai, anche se non ce n'era bisogno.

Si mordicchiò un labbro, chiuse un attimo gli occhi inspirando a fondo. “Sei tornato col tuo ex, dopo.”

“Ho sbagliato, è stato uno sbaglio. Ho fatto solo del male a tutti. Ero... confuso.”

Risollevò le palpebre. “Blaine, io no, non ero confuso.” Mi fissò apertamente. “Lo capisci, questo?”

Annuii e sperai un poco di più. “Non capivo cosa significasse quello che... che era successo.”

“Ora l'hai capito?”

Decisi di rispondergli con onestà – almeno quello glielo dovevo. “So che è stato importante, che voglio che diventi qualcosa di importante. E che voglio capire cosa significa, cosa potrebbe significare nella mia vita.”

Emise una risata afona, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Questa è una bella sfida, eh.”

“Hai paura?”

Sospirò. “Ho paura delle briciole.”

“Le briciole?”

“Sì. Di... guardarti da lontano, cogliere ciò che rimane, essere la seconda scelta. Secoli fa ti ho odiato per non esserti accorto di me, del fatto che ero innamorato di te, e aver voluto mille altri senza importanza, e poi aver voluto Simon. Quando ti odio è più facile fingere di non desiderarti.”

“ _Sì, una volta credo di essermi innamorato.”_

“ _E che è successo?”_

“ _Quella persona si è rivelata diversa da quel che avevo pensato.” Sbuffò. “E non credo che sarebbe mai stata interessata a me, anche se gliene avessi dato la possibilità.”_

Deglutii, perché era più di quanto mi aspettassi, di quanto mi sarei mai aspettato.

Feci un passo in avanti, avvicinandomi. Lui non si scostò. “Posso baciarti?” azzardai, perché con Kurt non era facile, non era semplice, non era niente scontato. E per una volta volevo essere coraggioso. “Lo desidero da morire. Continuo a pensare a te.”

“Non voglio le briciole,” ripeté, mentre mi chinavo su di lui.

“Briciole?” ridacchiai. “Kurt... non c'è nessuno come te. Sei la torta in vetrina, quella perfetta che tutti desiderano e nessuno pensa di poter avere.” Sfiorai le sue labbra. “Io posso?”

“Cosa?” Sentivo il calore del suo fiato e del suo corpo vicino al mio.

“Averti, tenerti per me. Voglio tutto, però, anche le briciole.”

Poi, baciai il suo sorriso. Pensai che fosse bellissimo, buonissimo. E lo desiderai ancora di più.

*

Mi sono innamorato di Kurt con lentezza, scoprendolo lentamente, a ogni morso. Cercando dentro di me un po' più di coraggio e romanticismo e intimità.

Kurt, invece, era già innamorato di me, ma ha dovuto imparare a lasciarsi assaporare, a smettere di temere il nostro essere in due invece che uno.

Non è stato semplice, e credo che mai lo sarà. Ma dicono che, quando si ama veramente qualcuno, non si cessa mai di tentare.

_Fine_


End file.
